


Sneak

by carriedawayfromhome



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, pubic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriedawayfromhome/pseuds/carriedawayfromhome
Summary: Two eager people find a way to satisfy their needs.





	Sneak

_Can’t I come over?_

Calum looks down at his phone and bites his lip in annoyance, he looks around the room at his bandmates lounging around and having a few drinks, movie playing loudly in the room. Calum’s fingers hover his phone trying to think up a reason to kick everyone out so that he can invite you over to throw you over the couch and have his way, but nothing comes to mind and his shoulders drop in defeat. 

** _Everyone is here, the guys, I don’t think they’re leaving anytime soon_ **

_Isn’t there anyway you can convince them to go? I’m really needy right now  
_

Calum internally groans, letting his head fall back against the couch, he leans over to grab his beer, taking a long swig and trying to rack his brain on how he can try to see you. You would have suggested your place but your parents are staying over for the weekend and you definitely can’t kick them out.

** _Babe, I’m sorry I don’t think there’s anything I can do, but I am desperate to see you, damn_ **

You look down at your phone and groan audibly, throwing your phone down next to you and falling back onto your bed, the light mumble of the t.v outside your room is the only sound you hear. Your parents had decided to watch a movie while you took a shower and now as you sit in your towel on your bed wondering how you would be able to see your boyfriend, but at this rate it seems a no go.

You don’t see any reason in staying in your towel for any longer, you were hoping Calum would tell you that the guys had left or he had made an excuse for them to leave so that you could hope into something sexy and head over there, leaving your parents with an excuse as to why you can’t watch the movie with them, but alas no text like that has come through. So you text back Calum with a quick goodnight text and head to get dressed, ready for a simple night in, when you hear that familiar _ding_ as your phone lights up on your bed.

** _Wait! I have an idea babe_ **

_Go on…._

** _Make an excuse to leave your place for a moment, like you have to pick something up from the grocery store or something and drive over here and I’ll meet you out the front okay?_ **

As you read the text you can’t help but laugh out loud, this man is ridiculous, wanting you to come over to what, have sex in the garden? He’s eager, you give him that much.

_You can’t be serious…. I can’t do that!_

** _Come on babe, this was your idea. Now you’ve made me all riled up and I want to feel you_ **

You stare at the text for a moment wondering if it’s a good idea or not to head over there, it could work definitely and the thought of getting caught does make you squirm a little on the bed.

_Okay I’m in, do you want me to leave now?_

** _Yes, text me when you’re outside and I’ll make an excuse to meet you out there. _ **

_Okay, see you soon._

You hop up off the bed and start to get dressed, even though it’s going to be a quick moment with Calum you throw on a cute bra and matching panties, regardless you always feel sexier in a matching set, with a t-shirt and skirt thrown over top, you then tie your hair into a bun and go to grab your phone and keys when your phone dings again.

** _Oh and wear a skirt and no panties. _ **

A sudden shiver goes through you, if you weren’t excited before, well you’re definitely excited now. You take off your underwear, throwing them onto the bed, your heart beating a little faster as you head out to the lounge room where your parents are cuddling on the couch.

You stand behind the couch, watching them for a moment, your Dad’s arm around your Mums shoulders, his hands caressing your hair. That right there is what you want, an easy love, a love you don’t have to work for, it comes as easy and as routine as the sunrise. You come into view and let them know you’re popping to the store to grab some things, you list off random things to let them know, though easily enough they’re none the wiser and tell you to be back quick as they want to watch a movie with you. With a quick smile and wave you’re out the door and into the car, driving the very familiar route to Calum’s house.

Calum sits anxiously in the mix of his friends, waiting for the text to let him know you’re here. His friends have no idea that as he sits there, pretending to listen to their conversation he’s picturing you naked outside his house, waiting for him to pounce.

You finally pull up outside his house, parking along the curb and shutting off the headlights. With a quick text to Calum, you place your phone and keys inside your purse and hop out, walking up to his garage, no view of the house from where you stand. You can hear the loud chatter though, assuming the boys are all having a couple drinks and will most likely all stay the night, you now know why Calum wasn’t really able to make an excuse to leave.

Calum’s phone buzzes and he jumps almost, looking around hoping no one saw that, he reads the texts and jumps up quicker than needed letting the guys know in the room that he’s going to take the trash out and he won’t be long, a couple nods and one conspicuous look he turns away to grab a trash bag, thankful that it is somewhat full and heads out the door, through the garage and pass the cars, letting the bag drop in the corner. He turns the corner and suddenly sees you standing there, arms crossed and leaning against his car, a smile upon your face. 

“Hello baby,” You whisper, watching as he struts towards you before immediately pulling you in, kissing you as hard as he can, hands coming down to rest on your lower back.

He pulls back, “We have to be quick,” He whispers, his hand leaning down to sneak under your shirt, his hands warm on your skin, “Or the guys will wonder where I am.”

You nod and eagerly lean in to kiss him again, the only light coming from the sensor on the garage door. You both kiss fervently, tongues, teeth and moans between you two, you can feel him getting harder in his pants, the hard material pushing into your skirt. His hands trail down past your waist and under the tiny skirt, moaning into your mouth when he feels no underwear.

Calum pulls back, hands leaning down to unbutton his jeans, “You want a taste honey?”

You nod, readily falling onto your knees, hands working where his once were, as soon as he’s free of his jeans you take him into your mouth quickly, hands working where your mouth can’t reach, feeling him get fuller in your mouth.

The cobblestone feeling underneath your knees starts to ache, your eyes occasionally dart to either side, making sure no neighbours suddenly appear or the guys back in the house. You continue to suck and lick eagerly, Calum’s breathless whines above you making you go faster, the saliva starting to drip down your chin and neck.

His hand where it rests on your head, pulls at your hair, signally for you to come back up and you do just that, standing on slightly unsteady feet Calum pulls you close again, kissing you whilst strong hands feel as much of you as they can.

He pulls back to turn you around, pushing you to lean over the front of his car. You let your head drop down as Calum pulls your skirt up to your waist and a quick kiss is placed on your lower back, a bite following immediately after. You brace your hands against the cold hood of the car as Calum lines himself up, waisting no time in pushing forward, a groan coming from you as you are suddenly full. With Calum’s hands on your waist he thrusts quickly, your body being rammed against the car, your breath coming out laboured. 

“Calum,” You whisper, one of your hands coming down in front of you to touch yourself, the excitement from a quick outdoor session has brought you closer to your orgasm then you were expecting, “You feel so good.”

“I’m not going to last long at all honey,” He grunts in response as he continues his rhythm, not slowing for one moment as his movements start to get irregular and his grip tightens on your hips. With a slightly painful bite on your shoulder he slows his movements, riding out his own high within you, your own orgasm haven’t passed already and the feeling of him finishing inside you makes you sensitive again.

He pulls out and pulls your skirt down for you, helping you stand and turn around to face him with a stupidly large grin across his face.

“Well that was fun wasn’t it?” 

You laugh at him as you lean up to cup his face, bringing him down for a quick kiss, “We both need to get back.”

Calum nervously nods and looks behind him, hoping one of the guys hasn’t followed him out here wondering where he has gone off to. A few more quick kisses and a rough squeeze of your bottom, Calum turns and walks back into the garage, out through the door and back towards his house. With a shake of your head and a light laugh you also make your way back to the car, you try to make sure to get nothing wet on your skirt, the last thing you need is question about your disheveled state when you go back to your house.

Calum walks back through the front door and back into the lounge room where thankfully his completely unaware friends are still lounging around, drinking and carrying on and no one comments at all on his flushed cheeks and tousled hair. He smiles to himself and sits back, grabbing the beer he had almost finished before his quick rendezvous.

As you pull back up to your house, just as you’re getting out of the car your phone vibrates in your bag, you look down at the text and laugh.

** _They have no idea! None of them said anything_ **

_That’s hilarious babe, we absolutely nailed it_

** _Goodnight honey x_ **

You make your way into your house, your parents also thankfully have fallen asleep in front of the t.v, no question asked about why you have no bags full of groceries. You undress in your room, your skirt looking worse for wear and a light bruise is starting to form on your shoulder, but the thought of what just happened makes you suddenly wet again and as you lay down onto your bed, legs spread you imagine in your head round two as your hand slowly trails down your body.


End file.
